A Long Night in Detention
by Converse Yazzie
Summary: Nobody likes to get detention especially when everyone starts to die off one by one. See who survives this long night in detention. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had a LONG time ago based on an episode of Boy Meet's World called, "And Then There Was Shawn". I first got the idea after reading a Victorious fanfic that I don't think was ever finished, and now I want to take a WHACK at writing this story. I hope you enjoy; "A Long Night in Detention".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Boy Meets World**

It was a very typical Los Angeles afternoon, and the halls of Hollywood Art High School were abandoned, not a soul of sight, but Mr. Sikowiz's class was a different story. Tori, Beck, Jade, André, Cat, and Sinjin all sat in the classroom looking bored as ever while Sikowitz sat in the front of the class drinking coconut milk through a straw. Then Robbie walked into the classroom and headed toward his normal seat in front, but he stopped when he saw that Beck was sitting in it. "Hey, what are you doing in my seat?"

Beck looked up at Robbie said, "You do know that Jade and I broke up, right?" Robbie nodded, and then Beck continued, "Well, I just thought it would be wise for me to have a little space between us." Robbie raised his hands, giving up, and he took Beck's normal seat. Beck looked at him, "It's just a precautionary measure, Robbie. If I do sit there I can still smell her hair, hear her breathe,... watch her sweater go up when she leans over."

Robbie's eyebrows rose, and he smiled a little bit and said, "Oh, okay. I'll sit here."

"Shut up, Robbie!," Jade barked, and turned to see Sinjin kneeling right next to her, sniffing her hair. "And you quit sniffing me. If Robbie didn't make us ditch class we wouldn't be here."

"I had to go to the hospital," Robbie said defensively.

"Well, why do you always gotta be going to the hospital?" André asked.

"This is detention, please no talking until it's is over in an hour and a half," Sikowitz said in between sips of coconut milk. They all sat in silence as Sikowitz drank the last of his coconut's contents, and then he stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"_I_ am not in detention Toro," Sikowitz began, "I can do as I please. I'm going to head to the restroom to get another coconut."

"You keep coconuts in the restroom?" Tori asked.

"Well, yeah," Sikowitz said as though it was obvious, and he was about to walk out of the door but stopped and looked back toward the kids. "And if you try and move or do anything, let me just warn you that you are being watched." Sikowitz started to laugh very uncontrollably, and he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

The kids looked around the room very weirded out, and then finally Beck spoke up. "Well, that was creepy."

Cat then started to laugh, "Heehehe, yeah, creepy."

"Well, alright," André said quietly as he stood to his feet and headed for the door.

Cat watched him go with slight confusion on her face, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Eh, if we're going to have to be in here for over an hour I'm heading to my locker to get my chocolate beverage," André said as he reached for the door. He grabbed the knob and turned it, but the door didn't open. "What the chiz?"

Everyone turned and looked at André, and Tori spoke up, "What, what is it?"

"I think Sikowitz locked us in here."

**There you have it, I plan on making a couple of more chapters, so be looking out for those. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Boy Meets World**

"He can't do that," Robbie exclaimed as he stood up.

Beck suddenly stood up and walked up to the door at the back of the classroom, and he twisted the knob but nothing happened. "It's locked too," Beck said and then he pointed toward the windows, "André, Cat, check the windows."

André and Cat immediately ran over to the windows, and they frantically tried to open them. "They're locked, what in the world is happening," André asked. Everyone just looked around, saying nothing.

Cat then slowly pointed toward the front door and said, "Look, it's the janitor." Everyone then turned and looked toward the door and saw the janitor, holding a broom, and peering through the window in the door.

Tori slowly stood up and walked over to the door, "Hey, um... janitor, we're locked in. Do you have the key?" The janitor then showed off a giant ring full of keys which made everyone sigh with relief. "Thank God. Do you want to let us out?" Then janitor lightly smiled then put the keys away and slowly walked away.

"Okay, this is getting scary," Cat said. "What is going on?" Cat ran over and held the closest person next to her which was Sinjin.

Sinjin smiled widely, "I don't know, but I like it." Then all of a sudden the curtains at the front of the class fell down which made Tori scream, and once everyone saw the curtains they all started to back up toward the wall because written on the curtains in black paint was; **NO ONE GETS OUT**. "Now I don't like it as much," Sinjin said.

"What's going on," André said, starting to get hysterical. Then he picked up and chair, and he was about to throw it at the window, but Beck quickly grabbed the chair out of his hands.

"Hey, calm down," Beck said as he put the chair back down on the floor.

"We need to figure out who's doing this," Jade said as she stood up.

"It's got to be Sikowitz," Beck said. "It's probably some acting exercise or something. He could still be trying to terrify me."

"That's crazy," Jade said.

"Don't attack me," Beck began, "You don't have the right to attack me anymore."

"Stop it," Tori said. "Besides we already know who's doing this." Tori then gave Jade an accusing glare.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm not doing this," Jade said, but no one was buying it. "Alright, look, if I were doing this Cat, Robbie, and Tori would already be crying." Everyone shrugged, knowing it was true. "It has to be the janitor." Then the classroom's door handle began to jiggle which made everyone immediately back away from it.

"What's that," Robbie asked.

"Well, from what I learned from horror movies," Jade began, "It's going to be something horrible."

Then the door opened up to reveal Trina standing there holding a ring of keys. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Trina? What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"Well, I forgot my vibrating hairbrush in my locker, so I came back to get it," Trina said. "Then I saw you guys in here, and I found these keys on the floor."

"Did you see Sikowitz out there," Beck asked.

"No, it's was actually kind of creepy," Trina said.

"Why," Cat asked.

"I think it had something to do with the janitor," Trina began. "He was just walking down the hallway, sweeping, and he was whistling some song."

"See, I told you it was the janitor," Jade said.

"No, it can't be the janitor," Beck said. "If it was the janitor why would he leave the keys right outside of the door? This has got to be the work of a crazy lunatic."

"Sikowitz," Tori cut in.

"Exactly."

Then the lights suddenly went out which made Tori, Cat, Trina, and Robbie scream, and they all scrambled around for a few seconds. Then Beck managed to turn lights back on. Robbie and Cat were huddled together in the corner of the room, Beck was standing by the light switch, Trina was crouched on the floor holding onto Beck's leg, André and Tori were crouched together under a table, and Jade was crouched in the middle of the floor with Sinjin laying on top of her. Cat, Robbie, Trina, André and Tori, all began to stand up.

"Is everybody alright," Beck asked.

Jade opened her eyes, and saw Sinjin laying on top of her, "Get off of me!" Jade violently bucked Sinjin off of her, and stood up. She looked at the others who were staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're face," Cat said.

Jade immediately felt her face and saw blood on her hand. Jade then turned around and looked at Sinjin on the floor, and Sinjin was laying there with two pencils sticking out of his eyes and blood was gushing out of the sockets. Everyone immediately ran out into the hallway.

**There you have it, chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story so far. And a special thank you to Riotstarter1214 for letting me know that his didn't have to be in the cross over section. So anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Boy Meets World**

Everyone ran through the hallway, heading toward the exit, and they quickly reached it. Then they all started to try and push the door open, but it only opened about two inches or so. Beck looked through the door window and his face fell, and said, "It's chained on the other side." Everyone took a look through the window and saw a long chain wrapped around the handles. "Someone call 911."

Tori immediately pulled out her phone and started to dial, but she stopped and her eyes went wide, "I don't have any bars." Everyone else immediately pulled out there phones and looked at them, and they all started give annoyed sighs.

André angrily threw his phone down, "Freaking F-Mobile."

Beck suddenly stepped out in front of everyone else, very calm and said, "Hey, just, everyone calm down. This is no time to panic."

"What are you talking about," Robbie asked. "Because I think this is the perfect time to panic. People are getting stabbed in the eyes... with pencils." Robbie put his hands on his head.

"Okay, okay," Beck said. "We just need to find the janitor, maybe he can let us out through the roof or something." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "But first, we're going to need some weapons."

Jade quickly pulled out a long pair of scissors, from her skirt's waistband, "I found my weapon."

"Where can we find some weapons," Cat asked with fear spreading quickly through her face, so Beck began to lightly rub her shoulder.

"The janitor's closet. I think there's a sledgehammer in there," André said.

They slowly walked over to the janitor's closet, keeping an eye out all around them, and they walked inside. Robbie immediately spotted the sledgehammer and went straight for it, and he tried to pick it up with no luck. He tried a few more times, but then Beck quickly took it out of his hands, "I'll take that." André immediately grabbed a crowbar, Tori grabbed a shovel, Trina grabbed a mop, and Cat grabbed a plunger.

Robbie looked around the closet for a bit and said, "Well, what am I suppose to get?"

"Be quiet, there's some brooms in the corner," Jade barked.

Robbie turned and saw two brooms in the corner and grabbed one, but in the process he made the other one fall. It landed on the floor with a very loud and unexpected thud. Everyone turned and looked at the broom, and they saw the janitor's head mounted to the top of it, mouth open, and the end of the broom stick poking out in the back of the throat. Everyone ran out of the closet and into the hallway.

"Oh, my God," Trina said. "This cannot be happening to me right now." Trina began to lightly cry, so André put his arm around her.

"I guess it wasn't the janitor," Jade said.

"What are we going to do now," Tori asked.

"We got to find Sikowitz," Beck began, "He's the one behind this whole thing. I know it." They all began to walk through the hallway, weapons in hand, ready to strike at any moment. They walked a few minutes, which felt like hours, with nothing happening. Then they were walking passed Sikowitz's room, and they saw Sikowitz sitting on a chair on the stage with his head down. They stopped and Beck whispered, "If he tries anything, attack." They slowly started to walk into the room, and Beck said, "Hey, Sikowitz."

Sikowitz slowly raised his head and saw the kids, and he lightly said, "Kids." He slowly stood to his feet and took one step forward, and he immediately fell to the floor which made everyone but Beck jump.

Cat gasped. "Oh, my God. What is that?" Cat pointed at Sikowitz and covered her mouth. Everyone looked at Sikowitz, and they saw a broken off piece of a coconut jammed into the back of Sikowitz's head. A large pool of blood began to emanate from his body.

Everyone quickly walked out of the room, but Beck stayed in the classroom, just staring at the dead body that laid in front of him, and all he said was, "I was wrong."

**Well, that was chapter 3. I really hope that you liked it. Please review if you compelled to. Thank :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far. Here is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Boy Meets World**

The gang minus Beck walked quickly through the hallway, and then they stopped by Tori's locker. Everyone was visibly shaken, and then Robbie started to pace in front of everyone, "Sikowitz is dead, Sikowitz is dead. Sikowitz. Is. Dead."

Suddenly Cat's eyes widened, and a big smile spread across her face, "Wait a second. The killer's dead. We're free."

André shook his head and said, "This doesn't make any sense. It had to be Sikowitz."

Tori began to look around the group, and her face suddenly filled with worry, "Hey, guys. Where's Beck?" Everyone started to look around the hallway for Beck, and then he slowly turned around the corner and began to walk toward his friends. Everyone began to slowly back away, and Tori said, "Beck, are you alright?"

Beck slowly raised his head, and softly said, "Yeah." He then joined the group. "I'm just thinking. Is everybody alright?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's calmly do a quick recap."

"Sinjin's dead, the janitor's dead, Sikowitz is dead, we're trapped in here with the killer," Robbie said very frantically.

"So, what are we supposed to do now," Jade asked, pushing Robbie out of the way.

"We're going to have to split up," André said. "That way the killer can't get to us all at once."

"Good idea," Beck said. "Okay-"

"I want to be with Beck," Trina interrupted.

"Okay, um, Cat and Robbie, and Tori, Jade, and André," Beck said.

"No," Jade began, "I'm not going with Tori. I'm gonna go with Beck."

"Alright, let's go," Beck said." Then Cat and Robbie walked off to the left hallway, Tori and André walked off to the right hallway, and Beck, Jade, and Trina walked up the stairs.

As Beck, Jade, and Trina were walking Trina began to cling onto Beck's arm very tightly. They all held there weapons up, ready to strike. They were walking past the computer lab when Beck stopped and whispered, "Hey, let's go in here. Maybe we can go on TheSlap and ask someone for help." They then began to walk into the room very slowly, and once they got in Beck turned on the lights. All three of them went to a computer and turned them on. "Okay, just send anyone a message once you get on."

Jade's brow scrunched in confusion and said, "I can't get on. There's no connection."

"Mine too," Trina said.

Beck slammed his fist very hard on the table, "The router must be unplugged. We need to find it."

"Ugh, there's no time," Trina complained. "We can't stay here." Trina then quickly walked toward the door, and turned toward Beck and Jade as she opened it. Beck and Jade's eyes immediately widened.

"TRINA!" they yelled.

Trina quickly turned and saw a 6 foot tall man, wearing a black hoodie that covered his face in shadow, with long brown strands of hair poking out from the hood. Trina immediately screamed and did a side kid, sending the Killer to the floor. She turned to run to Beck and Jade, but the Killer's hand grabbed her ankle and began to pull her out into the hallway. "HELP ME!" Beck and Jade ran over to Trina and each grabbed an arm and began to try and pull her back into the room, but then the Killer reached inside and grabbed the door handle and began to close the door on Trina. Trina screamed as the door met her waist, and Beck and Jade continued to pull.

Then they both fell backward as they pulled Trina back into the room, and they heard the door slam. Jade opened her eyes and screamed which made Beck quickly sit up, and he looked and gasped. Trina had been cut in half, and there was a trail of blood and intestines that lead from the door to her torso. Jade quickly ran up to door and held her body against it.

"BECK, GRAB A DESK THAT WE CAN PRESS AGAINST THE DOOR, HURRY!" Beck immediately got up and ran toward a large desk, and he began to knock stuff off of it. Then the door handle began to jiggle, and then very loud banging started to come from the other side. "HURRY." Beck pushed the desk over and started to push it toward the door. Then the end of a knife suddenly burst through the door, just inches from Jade's face, and then Beck kicked the desk with all of his might. The desk traveled across the floor and softly bumped into Jade, and Jade quickly got up and pushed the desk all the way up against the door. Beck ran over to her, and they both leaned against the desk. The loud banging continued for a few more minutes and then stopped.

Beck and Jade relaxed, breathing very heavily, and then they looked at each other. "Let's just wait right here for a while," Beck said.

**That was chapter 4, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing, but hopefully more. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, I want to take this time to thank everyone for the overwhelming number of reviews I got on the last chapter. I guess you really liked to read that Trina died huh? Here is chapter 5 I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Boy Meets World**

The halls were quiet, and Tori and André were slowly walking through them, holding their weapons very tightly. André looked over at Tori, and he saw that she had some tears rolling down her face. "C'mon Tori, everything's going to be alright."

"How can you saw that?" Tori asked dumbfounded. "People are dying. How is that going to be alright?" Tori sighed and put her hand on her head in exasperation.

"I know, but... after this night is over," André began, "everything is going to be alright. You'll see." André walked over to Tori and gave her a very comforting hug. "And if anything happens I'll make sure to do whatever I can to protect you." They broke apart from the hug, and André lightly kissed Tori on the top of her head. "I promise." He then wiped away her tears with his thumb. "We have to keep moving."

Tori lightly smiled and softly said, "Thanks André." Then they continued to walk through the hallway, and then a few minutes later Tori realized where they were. "Hey, we should go check out Lane's office, and see if we can call the police with his phone."

André nodded and asked, "Which way is his office?"

"It's just around the corner." They began to walk further down the hallway, and they turned around the corner. They entered the door to Lane's office, the office was very dark and very quiet. André flipped the light switch, and the lights suddenly came on. "Okay, I'll go try and call the police, and you stay here and keep watch."

André nodded, "Okay, hurry." Tori walked over to Lane's desk and saw the phone, and she picked up the receiver and put it up to her ear and quickly dialed 911. She waited for a short moment and then took a look at the screen on the receiver, and André looked at her and saw that her face was full of worry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not getting a dial tone," Tori said. "The phone line must be unplugged." Tori put the receiver down on the desk and quickly found the phone line plugged into the back of the phone, and then she began to follow it to it's source. She followed the line for a few inches, and then she saw that the phone line had been cut. "That's weird it looks like someone cut the phone line." Tori turned toward André holding the phone line in her hand.

André's eye immediately widened and he said, "Cut?" He quickly turned toward Tori and saw the Killer rise up from behind Lane's desk, and the Killer quickly raised a knife, getting ready to strike Tori. "TORI!," André yelled, and he quickly ran up to Tori. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off to the right which caused her to fall onto Lane's couch and then the floor. The Killer's knife came down and cut André's left forearm, and he screamed out in agony. He clutched his forearm and yelled, "TORI, RUN!"

Tori got up and promptly ran out of Lane's office. André then stood up and swung at the Killer with his crowbar, and it landed square on the Killer's face. André swung on the Killer with the crowbar again, but this time the Killer caught it in his hand. The Killer then quickly swung at André with his knife and connected directly with his neck. André quickly placed his hand over his neck, and blood started to leak out in between his fingers. He then began to choke on his own blood, and then André fell to the floor. The Killer calmly walked up to André's lifeless body and began to stab him over, and over, and over, and over, and over...

Tori was quickly running through the hallway, not looking back. Then she turned the corner and bumped into someone and screamed, but to her surprise the other someone screamed too. Tori looked and saw Cat and Robbie, ready to hit Tori with their weapons. They all let out sighs of relief and relaxed a little, and Tori said, "Oh, my gosh. You guys almost scared the pee out of me."

"Yeah, us too," Robbie shot back, and then his face suddenly grew to one of confusion. "Where's André?" Robbie asked with slight worry present in his voice.

"I, I... I think he's dead," Tori said beginning to cry. Robbie and Cat's faces both fell, and they were about to cry as well.

"André's dead?" Cat squeaked out as a tear began to run down her cheek.

"I don't know, but I think the killer is going to be coming soon. So we've got to try and find a way out of here." They immediately began to run the way Tori was heading, with their weapons at the ready.

**Well that was chapter 5. What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thank :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, I just wanted to thank you for everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far. Here is chapter 6, I really really hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Boy Meets World**

Beck and Jade were still in the computer lab sitting and leaning against the desk, and their breathing had already turned back to a normal rhythm. They just sat there in a slightly awkward silence, and then Jade looked over to Beck. Beck looked back at her as well, and Jade lightly sighed and asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure what is it," Beck said.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," Jade said.

Beck's brow scrunched up in confusion, "What are you sorry for?"

"You know, that night at Vega's house," Jade began, "I should have just listened to what you had to say. We should have just talked about it. I shouldn't have made you choose..." Jade wanted to say something else, but instead she just looked back down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, too," Beck said. "I'm sorry for not walking out by the time you counted to ten, and everything else..." Beck was about to say something else, but then he just took a quick look at his watch. "It's been about twenty minutes. I think I'm going to go look for the router now." Beck got up and started to walk toward the teacher's desk at the back of the room, and he began to look under the desk and saw the router. "I found the router, and it looks like... yup it's unplugged."

"Do you see the plug," Jade asked.

"Yeah," Beck said. "After I plug it in try and go on TheSlap and then send someone a message." Beck grabbed the router plug, and then all of sudden the lights went out. Beck looked around the now dark room and sighed annoyed. "Are you kidding me?"

Jade stood up and started to flip the light switch on and off, but nothing happened. "I guess not." Beck threw down the router plug in anger, and Jade said, "C'mon let's go we can't stay here all night." Beck walked over his sledgehammer and picked it up, and Jade picked up her scissors. They walked over to the door and grabbed onto the desk and pulled it away. They opened the door and walked into the hallway, and they began to walk toward the main staircase.

When they reached the staircase Jade stopped which made Beck stop as well, and Jade turned toward Beck. "Hey, listen there's something that I want to tell you, and I think I should tell now, you know, just in case we... die tonight." Jade was about to talk, but Beck saw the Killer come out from room behind Jade. Beck took hold of Jade's shoulder and pushed her down the stair case, and she screamed as she tumbled down the stairs. She landed in the middle of the stairs, and she looked up just as Beck hit the Killer in the gut with the sledgehammer.

"RUN!" Beck yelled. Jade got up and started to run down the stairs just as Beck took another swing at the Killer, but the Killer grabbed the hammer and shoved Beck backward with it. Beck stumbled backward onto the stairs and tripped which caused him to fall over the railing and hit the floor. His body folded at an impossible angle with a very loud CRUNCH.

Jade instantly turned and saw Beck laying on the floor, and she screamed, "BECK!" She ran toward Beck and knelt down next to him, and she saw that he was still breathing but just barely. "Beck," Jade said as her eyes began to fill with tears. Jade then heard footstep coming down the stairs, and her face got very serious. Jade slowly rose to her feet, and turned toward the Killer just as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "C'MON, YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH ME. JUST TRY IT-"

The Killer quickly threw his knife at Jade, and it went straight into her eye which made Jade go instantly silent. Jade fell backward onto Beck's body, and she slowly turned her head toward him and weakly said, "Beck, I love you."

"I love you too," Beck said weakly. With their last bits of strength they reached for each other's hand and intertwined their fingers and squeezed very tightly. The Killer then calmly walked over to them and knelt down and ripped the knife out of Jade's eye socket, and he raised it above his head and quickly brought it down again, and again, and again...

**There you have it boys and squirrels, that was chapter 6. I really hope that you liked it. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would just like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Here is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Boy Meets World**

Tori, Cat, and Robbie were walking through the hallways scared as ever, and they were constantly looking around at their surroundings. Cat's cheeks were now completely covered with tears from her constant crying. "Why did the light's go out," Tori asked."

"I don't know," Robbie says.

"Let's just hurry up and get to your locker to get your flashlight," Cat says almost pleading.

"Alright," Robbie says apologetically. They walked for a little while in silence and then reached the beginning of the main hallway and stopped, and they all took a peek around the corner. They all saw the Killer stabbing the lifeless bodies of Beck and Jade, and Robbie said, "Is that the Killer?"

"Yeah," Tori said.

"Jade, Beck," Cat said crying once again, so Robbie began to rub her shoulder comfortingly. They all just stood there staring at the Killer not knowing what to do, and finally Cat couldn't take it any more and said, "What are we going to do?"

Tori suddenly looked up as she had an idea and said, "If we run to the janitor's closet we can take the ladder up to the library."

"But how do we get there without the Killer seeing us," Cat asked.

A look of realization suddenly spread across Robbie's face, "We can't." Tori and Cat looked at Robbie with confused expressions. "I'll distract the Killer, and you guys make a break for the janitor's closet."

Cat's eyes suddenly widened with worry, "No, you can't do that it's too dangerous."

"It's okay," Robbie began, "The only thing that matters is that you guys get to the library safely." Robbie looked at Tori and Cat and exhaled hard. "Let's go get my flashlight first." They slowly and quietly made their way over to Robbie's locker, and Robbie did his combination and opened the locker. He pulled out a large red flashlight and handed to Tori. "Okay, you guys stay here, and I'll distract him." Robbie made his way slowly out further into the hallway, and his breathing had started to increase. "HEY," Robbie said, and then the Killer quickly turned toward him. "So... you're the killer? Why don't you try and kill me?"

The Killer quickly threw his knife at Robbie, but Robbie screamed and fell to the floor which caused the knife to land on the floor a few feet behind Robbie. Robbie got up and raised his broom in defense and started to walk toward the Killer, and the Killer started to walk toward Robbie. Robbie then swung the broom at the Killer and hit him on the head, and he swung again, but the Killer grabbed the broom in mid-swing and started to try and pull it from Robbie, "GUYS RUN!"

Tori and Cat immediately started to run straight toward the janitor's closet with their weapons in tow, and as they passed the Killer looked at them. The Killer was about to yank on the broom once again, but Robbie quickly let go of the broom which caused the Killer to fall backward and onto the floor. Robbie then quickly started to run toward the janitor's closet with Tori and Cat.

Robbie made it into the janitor's closet just after Tori and Cat. Then Tori and Robbie grabbed everything they could and threw them in front of the door, and Tori turned to Cat and said, "Okay, Cat you and Robbie got up the ladder. I'll say behind. I have a plan." Cat immediately went to the ladder and started to climb, and she was quickly followed by Robbie. Tori quickly grabbed a bottle of Pine Sol and opened it and poured it on the floor, and then she grabbed her shovel and started to climb the ladder.

The door to the janitor's closet started to shake, and it was slowly pushed open and the Killer went inside and hopped over the pile of stuff in front of the door, and he landed right in the puddle of Pine Sol and slipped and fell to the floor.

Robbie and Cat were standing on the second floor of the library by the secret hatch door anxiously waiting for Tori. Then Tori quickly climbed out of the hatch, and her and Robbie quickly threw down the book shelf on top of the hatch, and then they quickly picked up one of the couches and threw it on top of the bookshelf.

Tori and Robbie then both let out a big sigh of relief. Robbie turned toward Cat and was immediately attacked with a very big bear hug, "Oh, Robbie. I'm so glad that didn't die."

Robbie lightly hugged Cat back and said, "Yeah, me too." They broke apart, and Robbie wiped away Cat's tears with his thumb.

"Hey, guys," Tori said. "Why don't we take a little nap? I'll set my alarm for 1:00. What do you say?" Cat and Robbie nodded. They all laid down on the couches in the room and soon fell asleep.

After a few hours Tori's alarm began to off, and they all woke up. Tori started to look around the library for a while, and then she looked at Cat and Robbie a little worried and asked, "Where's my shovel?" Tori was suddenly hit in the head with her shovel which immediately knocked her out. The Killer then walked out of the shadows and then started to hit Tori in the head repeatedly, blood spattering his clothes and face with every hit. Cat and Robbie screamed, and they got up and ran off and down the stairs.

**So, there you have it ladies and gentlemen, that was chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to give a special thanks to AppleFlame12 for giving me the idea on how to kill Tori. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. Here is chapter 8, and I'm about 99.99% sure that chapter 9 is going to be the final chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Boy Meets World**

The library was filled with the repeated sound of metal banging. Robbie and Cat ran like bats out of hell down the stairs, and they quickly made their way out of the library. They continued to run down the hallway, and Robbie quickly grabbed on to Cat's hand. Cat looked at Robbie, "What are we going to do?"

Robbie looked down at Cat, not knowing what to tell her, "I don't know, Cat." He thought for a moment and then said, "I think we're just going to have to hide somewhere."

"KK," Cat said. "Can we hide in the bathroom? I need to pee."

The restroom was dark with the only light coming from the window in the back, and Robbie sat against the wall under the window. A toilet flushed, and then Cat emerged from one of the stalls. She made her way over to the sink and proceeded to wash her hands. Then she made her way over to Robbie and said, "You have any luck with the window?"

"No, it's locked. Just like the all the others," Robbie said in a slightly harsh tone, and Cat face fell a little. Robbie noticed and immediately said, "I'm sorry, Cat. This night has just got me really stressed out. I mean all of our friends are dead." Robbie's eyes began to fill with tears.

Cat's eyes began to get watery as well, and she sat down next to him and she rested her head on his shoulder which made Robbie lightly smile. "It's okay. It's got me stressed out too."

Robbie's eyes widened as something occurred to him, and he looked down at Cat and asked, "Wait, what time is it?" Cat pulled out her phone, and showed the screen to Robbie, it read '1:33AM'. Robbie's smile grew more, and he said, "That's great. The janitor's get to school at around 4:30, so all we have to do is wait for about 3 hours."

Cat smiled and was about to say something, but then it slowly faded away. "Um, Robbie." Robbie looked at her. "Yesterday was Friday."

Robbie's face froze, and then his smile slowly faded away. "So, that means that right now, it's Saturday?" Cat nodded. "DANG IT!" Robbie yelled which made Cat flinch. "I'm sorry. I just thought we had finally found away out of this nightmare." Then all of a sudden a loud bang came from the door which makes Robbie and Cat huddle up to each other in anticipation, but then the banging stopped. A sheet of paper is pushed under the door, and Cat and Robbie stare at it for a couple of minutes. "Where's your plunger?

Cat looked around on the floor and said, "I think I left it in the library." Then Robbie took a deep breath, and he began to crawl toward the paper. "Be careful," Cat whispered. Once Robbie was in easy reach of the paper he quickly grabbed it and crawled back to Cat. "What is it?"

Robbie examined the paper for a while, and then he said, "It's a riddle."

"Yay, I love riddles," Cat cheered quietly. "What's it say?"

"I go on flights all the time, more than anyone could imagine," Robbie read. "I have even been in a couple of crashes, but I am perfectly fine. How is that possible?" Robbie began to think.

"He's a ghost," Cat said surely.

Robbie shook his head and said, "No, that's not it." Robbie then looked down at Cat and said, "He was the black box."

Cat and Robbie were now standing outside the door to the Black Box Theater. Cat was clutching on to Robbie's arm, and she asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No," Robbie said. "But it's what we have to do."

"I'm scared," Cat said with a shaky voice.

"I know," Robbie said. "But I promise to do whatever I can to protect you." Robbie lightly kissed the top of Cat's head, and then he hesitantly reached for the door and opened it. The inside was pitch black, and Robbie and slowly walked inside. Once they were inside the doors immediately shut behind them which made Cat scream. Then the lights suddenly turned on, and Robbie and Cat both gasped. The room was filled with many rows of chairs, with the dead bodies of their friends scattered around on them.

Robbie and Cat then slowly made their way up to the empty stage, and then they waited there for a few moments with nothing happening which caused Cat to ask, "What are we waiting for?"

Robbie looked at the back wall of the theater and saw a sheet of paper on it. "Wait there's a paper on the wall." Robbie walked over to the paper to get a better look, and he saw that it read, 'tuRn ArOuNd!' "CAT!" Robbie quickly turned around toward Cat just as a stick burst out of her body. The Killer stood behind her, and Cat turned around to look at him, revealing her plunger had been stabbed through her body. Cat fell to the floor, and Robbie instantly ran toward her. He took a monstrous swing at the Killer and hit him right in the jaw which sent him to the floor.

Robbie knelt down next to Cat's body and started to lift her head. "Wake up, Cat. Please," Robbie pleaded. "Don't be dead. I promised to protect you." Robbie stopped talking when he noticed the Killer starting to get up...

**Well, that was chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you compelled to. Thanks :)**

**P.S.- Make sure you come back to check out the thrilling conclusion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. So, here it is, the final chapter of 'A Long Night in Detention'. I really, really, hope that you like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Boy Meets World**

Cat was laying in the front of the Black Box Theater, and Robbie was kneeling next to her as he lightly shook her shoulders, but Cat wasn't moving. The Killer had finally stood to his feet and started to walk up to Robbie, and Robbie took a quick look up at the Killer. He looked back down at Cat and said, "Please, get up." The Killer was now standing a few feet away from Robbie, and Robbie started to quickly back away, "Stay away from me."

"You're too late," said the Killer.

Robbie became instantly quiet, and he stopped moving and looked up at the Killer. "I know you," Robbie said, and he slowly stood to his feet and stared at the Killer. The Killer slowly pulled his hood down, he was bald with long strands of hair growing around the sides, he had warts on his nose and chin, he had very dark circles under his eyes, and he wore an evil smile. Robbie stared at the Killer for a long time, and the Killer's face never changed. Robbie's eyes widened as he realized something, "You're wearing a mask."

The Killer reached for the top of his head, and he began to pull. The mask began to pull way, and once it was off Robbie was shocked at who he saw behind the mask. "Hi, Robbie."

"Rex?" Robbie yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

Rex began to walk closer to Robbie, "You know why I'm doing this. To teach you something."

"And what are you trying to teach me?"

"That you're not alive unless you're living," Rex said as he quickly raised his knife, and Robbie instantly flinched and shut his eyes.

"Robbie? Robbie? ROBBIE!"

Robbie slowly opened his eyes, and he saw that he was still in Sikowitz's class, sitting down, and looking up at Cat. Cat smiled and said, "Detention's over. You fell asleep." Robbie looked around and saw his friends all leaving the room. He stood up and gave Cat a very big hug, and she hugged him back. When they broke apart Cat asked, "What was that for?"

"It's just to say thank you for being my friend," Robbie said which made Cat smile. They began to walk toward to door, and Robbie said, "Hey, Cat do you want to go baby golfing?"

"Ooh, yay, I love baby golf. I'd love too," Cat said with huge smile.

"Great, I'm gonna head to my locker real quick, and then we'll head over there," Robbie said. They made their way through the hallway toward the exit, Cat walked outside, and Robbie headed toward his locker. He opened it and pulled Rex out, and he started to make his way out of the school. He dropped Rex into the trashcan just before he walked outside.

THE END

**Okay, that was my story. I hoped that you liked it. Please don't be mad for Rex being the killer or that the whole story was a dream. I just felt that it was the best way to honor the original Boy Meets World episode it's based on, and the episode "Beck's Big Break" where Robbie was having nightmares. And if you want to see what the killer looked like google "Creepy Uncle Mask"**

**Please let me know who you thought would survive, and how you reacted to how the characters died and who you thought was going to die, and also who you thought the killer was going to be. And please let me know what you thought of the ending. Thank you so much for reading my story. :)**


End file.
